Character creation
Members take part in Digimon Arcana using a creating member created Tamer and partner Digimon. These characters will be your face in the group and roleplaying. This group allow allows for one main tamer and one main digimon partner. Best keep this in mind in creating a character you will enjoy playing. Filling out the applications is your entry into joining the group. It requires images of your tamer, digimon, evolutions, and D-Pendant color. This is a reference for you as well as other players. Tamers and Digimon also have skills that mostly apply to forums and the battle arena but are important for fair play among everyone. Please keep in mind that application may seem a bit daunting at first, but these are characters that will be used during your time in Protocol. If there are any questions, mods are happy to answer, just send a note to Digimon Arcana or join us at our Discord chat. Tamer Creation Tamers are humans who have been brought from their worlds to this one. They can vary from seasoned pros when it comes to digimon to newbies who don't even know their digimon's name. It's up to the role-player to decide. Their name should be listed above their image. Below their image should be the tamer's age, preferred gender, and general location that they are from. Rules # You are allowed one tamer. # Tamers must be your own character and not related to canon character in any way. # They must be between age 8 to 21. #* Keep in mind there are limitations based on their age. #* People under 18 cannot be nude in artwork, et cetera. # Tamers must be 100% human with no magic, psychic, or digital powers. # Tamers can have any kind of background. #* Tamers can be the newbies whose digimon is from the Protocol Server or mat sooner before entering. #* Tamers can be long experienced tamers who have had their digimon long time before now. #** The thing about children being pulled from other servers is that they may have come from a digital world where many adventures have taken place with their partner. That being said, all evolutions and abilities gains before coming here were lost in passing through the firewall. #* Odd things can happen upon entering through the Firewall, just as long as the tamer is human upon the Protocol server. If you have an ideas for a tamer's history and not sure if it will fit in Digimon Arcana's lore, feel free to ask. # Tamers cannot create or gain cards unless approved by the group moderators. # Tamers must wear proper clothing for the situation they were in upon coming. #* Tamers are not allowed to be nude in public. #* They cannot change their outfit unless with the card assigned to do so. #** A trip to the hot spring bathhouse will help with any uncleanness. Images There are places for images of your Tamer, Digimon, D-Pendant, and Cards. Tamers Tamers must be drawn by you doing a full bodied card slash pose. * Tamer must be your own original character * They must be in a 'Card Slash' pose. (For reference see: Digimon Tamers)' ' Digimon Partner digimon should be that of their rookie. It can be the same one used on their personal application- but does not have to be. Fill out their level, attribute, and nature accordingly. D-Pendant The D-Pendant is Protocol's digivice You may recolor the base given or draw your own. More info here: D-Pendant Card Deck Finally, the tamer's card deck. Starting out, you will not have any cards unless stated by a mod before hand. However, this will change and a tamer will be limited to 10 card decks. More info here: cards Details Areas for general information can be put onto the application. Information * Name * Age * Location Icons Icons are to be placed in the application and are included in the application file. * Lvl ** A tamer's level should be the same as the max level their digimon can evolve to. Just starting out, all previous evolutions are reset to rookie in which they are to be re-earned in Protocol. * Attribute ** Attributes should be the same as it's rookie partner. They consist of Vaccine, Data, and Virus starting out. If a Re-write card is used on the partner to become another attribute, the Tamer's attribute will change as well. ** Variable attribute is locked upon character creation but can be unlocked with the Rewrite Variable , and has to be bought for each form. You can't use this card on Armor level digimon (or Nature Change Cards), however, despite this armor digimon can be of the Variable attribute upon creation. * Nature ** Natures should be the same as the when they first arrived to Protocol. Even if a rookie's nature changes, the tamer's nature stays the same. This is used in the monthly horoscopes. Features Traits are titles that effect a tamer's skills. They are chosen from features. * History * Hobby ** Specialty * Feats ** Feat A ** Feat B ** Feat C There must at least one feat 'positive', one feat 'negative', and one feat of choice. Skills Skills are used to determine how tamers perform tasks on the forums and their general well-being. Tamers have 30 points in addition to those added or taken by the character's features. They are to spread between the nine skills: * Courage * Friendship * Love * Knowledge * Sincerity * Reliability * Hope * Light * Kindness More info here: ''humans skills'' Calculating HP Once the Skill points are spread to satisfaction, you can figure out the Tamer's HP. * HP = (Courage + Sincerity + Hope) X 1.5 Digimon Creation Partner Digimon who act as protectors and guardians of humans in the digital world are known as partners. These digimon are connected to a human by an unseen bond. With use of a D-Pendant, these digimon can evolve with little effort and de-evolve to reserve energy. Their name should be listed above their image, along with a nickname- if they have one. The image should be full-body. Rules # You are limited to only one partner. #* Even if you had more in the past, they were left on the other side of the firewall. # Your Digimon can be Fan Made/Original or an existing Rookie species. #* Excluding those on the List of Unavailable Digimon. #* It can not be a fan-made digimon made by someone else. # You may use unleveled Digimon as a Rookie so long as they seem to have the appearance and power of a Rookie. #* (ex: Shoutmon, Applimon) # X Digimon cannot be a starting partner but can be created with the use of a card in game. # Rookies should be no taller than 6 feet and are limited to 2 natural attacks and one defense move. #* Others may be used with proper cards; attack strength will be limited to the level of Digimon using it. # Partner digimon typically remain Rookie outside of temporary use. #* Partner digimon will be exhausted if stayed at a higher level for too long and must make rolls to stay in that form. # Evolutions will come in the form of cards. #* Evolution Cards are released with Events. #* If an Event is missed, the Evolution Card will be made available from a Buyable Quest for new members. # Card Evolutions cannot be skipped. #* You cannot do straight from Rookie to Ultimate without at least having used the Champion card once. # Higher forms will follow all the same basic rules as above.'' '' # 'Digimon who fall under two levels must be considered by their most well-known. #* (ex: Gatomon as a Champion level.) # Keep higher leveled digimon sizes to a realistic size, as there are other tamers on this island. Images There are places for you Partner Digimon, Fresh, In-Training, Champion, Ultimate, and Mega. Only Rookie, Baby, Fresh, and In-training have to be on the application. Later evolutions are to be placed once the evolutions are unlocked. Rookie Rookie Digimon must be drawn by you doing a full bodied. * The Digimon can be a fan digimon made by you or a canon digimon, but must be drawn by you. * Cannot be traced, copied, or created from a base. Evolutions These are other levels of your digimon. Until others are unlock, only your Fresh and In-Training digimon should be shown. They're names, attribute, and natures are filled out just the the rookie, however they do not have to share the same as the rookie. Fresh digimon also have an additional nature type: unknown, that is exclusive only to them and NPCs. More info here: Digivolutions Details For the application, the digimon shown should be rookie level, other cards will be filled out for later evolutions. Information Digimon Type is a general form for what kind of digimon your partner is. This does not effect its overall abilities. Digimon information is a small blurb about your digimon. It can be personalized about your partner, or about its species as a whole. Skills To the left are the digimon's skills. They determine how your digimon performs in battle. They consist of Strength, Defense, Speed, Accuracy, and Energy. Digimon Skills can be found here: digimon skills For each stat there is a maximum capacity for how many points you can place in them. Do not think you can dump all your points into one stat. We will require you put at least 1 point into everything. Calculating HP and MP These stats only apply to forum tabletop rules, and have no effect on dA only RPs. Therefore health and MP are not tracked as it’s own stats, but determined by the following formulas. If you get a decimal point, round up. * HP = (Strength + Defense + Speed) X 2.5 * MP = (Accuracy + Energy) X 3.5 Icons Icons are to be placed in the application and are included in the application file. * Lvl ** The level of the Partner Digimon. The main card should be Rookie. * Attribute ** Attributes should be the same as it's rookie partner. They consist of Vaccine, Data, and Virus starting out. If a Re-write card is used on the partner to become another attribute, the Tamer's attribute will change as well. *** Rookie = -2 or +2 *** Champion = -3 or +3 *** Ultimate = -4 or +4 *** Mega = -5 or +5 * Element ** Element is the dominant trait to a digimon. These will determine their natural defenses and weaknesses to elemental attacks. There are restrictions to a digimon's nature to what their dominant element is. * Nature ** Natures are used to give special boosts or penalties when in certain areas. They also act as a horoscope for the digimon and partner. In the forum boards the moderators have set up stickies in each board. Be sure to read these to determine what areas have bonuses to your digimon. Attacks Attack Creation is one of the hardest part of the application, but the mods are very happy to help. It is highly sugguested to Note the deviantart group or join us on discord. Please go here to see how to set up your attacks. Digimon only have three attacks: Strongest, Common, and Defensive. * Strongest: uses a higher dice (d6-d10) for damage but takes the most mp * Common: uses a smaller dice (d6) but uses less mp * Defensive: used to defend against an attack Digimon can also used physical attacks that don't use MP, but they are limited to a d4. More info here: battles Abilities Abilities is a new additional to Digimon creation. They are natural abilities that may have an effect in and outside of battle. These abilities are limited by level.Category:Mechanics